


Down For the Count

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Self Defense, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Babygirl,” Derek said as he moved around on the mat, “You’re small, but you’re a powerhouse. Nine chances out of ten, the unsub is gonna be bigger than you are, which means, you’re going to need their weight against them.”

You had been hired at the BAU because you had an intelligence level rivaling that of Dr. Reid, not because you were particularly adept at fighting. That’s why you were here at 8 o’clock at night; every night you were here for extra training with Derek as your super sexy teacher. “When you say powerhouse, do you mean that I’m full of fire? Because I can’t fight for shit. That’s why I have a gun.”

He laughed. “That’s what I mean, baby.” After three months at the BAU, it was no secret that you and Derek had been flirting with each other. You were losing it - if he didn’t ask you out soon, you were going to go balls out and do it yourself. Occasionally, he slipped and said baby instead of babygirl, so when that happened, it became fairly obvious to others that you were into each other. “Now the basics are of course to go for the eyes, use your elbows and knee to the groin,” he started, clapping his hands together.

You point in his direction. “That one I can do,” you laughed. “I’ve kicked more than my fair share of men before ever thinking of becoming an agent.”

“Then you’re already halfway there,” he said, coming at you and tackling you to the ground. Once you hit the ground, he bore his weight sitting up on his knees, and you couldn’t get free no matter how hard you kicked and squirmed.

“Now what did you do wrong there?” he asked.

You couldn’t think of a way to get out of his hold; that wasn’t good. If it was an unsub and not Derek, and no one was nearby, you’d be done for. The seriousness of the situation didn’t escape you, but you were never one to pass up a funny moment. “I have no idea, but that’s why I’m here at 8 o’clock at night instead of at home in bed. Teach me, Master Yoda.” You bowed in front of him.

“Listen, young one,” he said, trying to imitate you, “If someone has you pinned in the way I just did, you twist one hip up and push down with your opposite shoulder. Wriggling like that gives you the leverage to get out from under them. Try again.”

Again and again, he came at you. Finally, after nearly six or seven tries, you understood what he was trying to say and you were able to get out from under him. “Okay, now,” he began again, wrapping his arms around you in a vice grip, “If your attacker comes at you from behind, stay calm…”

“That’s very likely,” you declared sarcastically.

“Do it anyway,” he repeated. “Stay calm and realize that your legs and head are free, so use them. Kick to the knee, scrap down the leg and stomp on the same foot. That’ll force him to loosen his grip somewhat. Then whip your head back into his head. You’ll undoubtedly hit his nose and force him to loosen up even more. Once the grip is loose enough, drop down, pushing your arms up, get out from under him and give another kick to the knee. Let’s try.”

Again, it took you a few tries to get it, but you started to. However, it was getting difficult to concentrate when Derek was built and muscley and sexy and very very close to you. Maybe if you lost on purpose…

You’d gotten the series of moves, but he wanted to drill them a couple more times to make sure. The next time, when he came at you, you pretended to slip after you got out of his grip, pulling him down with you. “You did that on purpose,” he laughed.

“Mayyyyybe,” you said coyly. “You wanna do something about it.”

He pushed himself up from lying position and crawled toward you, forcing you to lie back yourself, with him hovering over you. As you sat back, you lost your smile, instead focusing on Derek’s heated gaze. Slowly, he leaned into you, taking your lips in a tentative kiss. “Do that again,” you smiled, when he pulled away.

He did as you asked, coming to hover over you completely while he continued to devour you. You could feel his arousal against your leg. Could you do anything here? You couldn’t? Could you? “We can’t do anything here, can we?” you asked, turning your head back up towards one of the surveillance cameras.

“They’re turned off everywhere that isn’t the main building after 6 PM,” he whispered, kissing your neck as you giggled.

“Derek Morgan, are you really going to fuck me on the gym mat?” you asked, being very direct in your want for him.

He kissed up your neck to your chin and back to your lips as he spoke. “Of course not, Y/N. I do that in bed. That’s where I do my best moves, but I’m going to do something.” As you wrapped your arms around his head, he traveled down your body, gently grazing your goose-bumped flesh with his calloused hands. When he reached the waistband of your yoga pants, he looked up tentatively, wondering if you were truly okay. You were more than okay. 

Gasping at his firm touch, you reveled in the feel of his skin against the most sensitive parts of you. He was only teasing you, slowly rubbing up and down the length of your slit with one finger, occasionally coming to rest on the bundle of nerves that was begging for his touch. Even if the cameras were on, you kind of couldn’t care at the moment. He was working wonders with the smallest of touches right now; you couldn’t imagine what he’d like in bed, where he could use “his best moves.”

While he continued to move against you, this time adding another finger to the mix, you decided to do a little teasing of your own, reaching into his sweatpants to grab at his length. Using the slickness of your own arousal, you moved your hand up and down him, stopping at the tip to tease him. Two could play at this game.

With the gym to yourselves and a mighty need for each other, it was amazing that you hadn’t started fucking like bunnies yet, but it was too much fun looking into each other’s eyes as you both tried to out tease the other. “Who knew you were such a tease,” he said, gasping as you ran your thumb over the tip of him.

Letting him slide between your first two fingers, you laughed, biting gently at his jawline. “You had to know I was a tease, Agent Morgan.”

“That’s something I didn’t know I wanted,” he replied at you referring to him as Agent.

The last thing you wanted to do right now was more self-defense training. Right now, you wanted to go back to one of your apartment’s and find out what his moves were. “Well Agent Morgan, there can definitely be more of that at my place if you want,” you spoke as you used his tips from earlier and wriggled out from under him.

Without moving, he looked up at you, the darkness in his gaze making you wet. The come hither movement seemed particularly appropriate right now. “Come and get me, Agent Morgan.”

“With pleasure,” he said, pushing himself up from the ground and running to catch you.


End file.
